Would now be a good time to say I love you?
by Virgina Pepper Potts Stark
Summary: BleachFurits basket crossover! Do you think Ichigo and Rukia will be able to repair what they had in the past? Will Renji and Urahara not fight over him.


Bleach/ Fruits Basket story!

"Kurosaki-kun!" A voice echoed. "Uh… yeah I'm kind of busy. Who is it?" He yelled back. Urahara pushed harder and Ichigo screamed. Renji was now running to the bedroom door. Ichigo looked at Urahara and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Urahara stopped doing what he was doing and released. Ichigo looked at the door and then back Urahara. Urahara said, "You sneak how dare you cheat on me. After all of what I gave you have the fucking nerve to cheat on me?" Ichigo was responding to Urahara question "NO I'm not cheating on you. He… raped me…" Renji pushed the door open and looked at the two. He heard what Ichigo had said and ran back out trying to thrust and fight back the tears of pain he felt. Urahara saw how hurt Renji was. Urahara hugged Ichigo and Ichigo let those tears flow down. Urahara lay down, Ichigo got under the covers and snuggled Urahara. Urahara knew what it felt like to be hurt by a loved one. For even Urahara was young once too, "I'm so sorry this all happened master." Ichigo said. Urahara glanced at Ichigo and said, "It's all right. Slave there is a time in every one life when he or she must to choose one person or another."

"But I don't want to choose someone. I like playing both sides." Ichigo said. Urahara voice got louder "YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ONESIDE AND ONESIDE ONLY." Ichigo pulled the cover over him a little bit tighter. Urahara saw that this made Ichigo more panicky and scared stiff. Urahara was walking out to the rest of the house. "Take time to get better. We will go back to it later." He said. He ran into the last person he needs to talk or see presently.

Renji looked at Urahara and Urahara looked back at Renji. Renji lashed out by yelling at him "Why do you do such horrible things to him. As weak and harmless you know he is. But yet you lie to your self that he is true to you. You hurt your self by staying with him. You try to say the best is for last. But what you really want is something that he can't give to you." Urahara gazed at Renji he retorted, " You lair you want him, you know what you two had in the past. You want every thing to be back to normal. You want him for you and only you. You just want every thing to be normal." Renji said nothing; Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and snuck out the bedroom window. He took all of his things; he left the window open he had left a note for the two other guys. The wind blew and the note flew into the hallway were Renji and Urahara stood. Urahara picked up the note and read it he gave the note to Renji. Renji took one good look and fell crying to his knees.

Ichigo was walking through a wood when he saw a small little house. He walked to the front door. A guy sauntered to the front door "What would you like?" He asked. "Is Kyo here?" Ichigo asked. "Yes he is." Shigure said. "Kyo you have a visitor." Kyo came out of the house and recognized whom this orange tresses gentleman was. "Hello Ichigo." Kyo said. "What brings you here?" "Long story that I don't think you want to hear." Ichigo said. Kyo gaze at him, Ichigo sighed and said "Ok fine I will tell you." "Good I wasn't going to let you off that easy anyway." Kyo said.

"Well you know how… well I'm gay." Ichigo said. Kyo looked at him and smiled "Good for you. Who your partner?" "Well that is were the problem lies. I used to be with Renji and now I'm with Urahara. But Renji came to visit the wants me back, so I couldn't take it anymore so I left both of them." Now normal when Ichigo visited Sohma, he would stay for a week. But by now Kyo knew that he would have to stay much longer then a week. "Ah," Kyo said, "Your trying to figure out whether to go with Urahara or Renji or Rukia?" "What how do you know about Rukia?" Ichigo said upset. " I only know because she lives here with us." He said. Rukia had heard Ichigo voice and ran down stairs. She put her head on Kyo shoulder and Kyo smiled. "You and her are both part Sohma."


End file.
